Packaging apparatuses exist for loading and sealing food items into bags in a web of interconnected bags. One type of apparatus provides for inserting items into a bag having one open end, and then applying a seal to the open end to seal the items into the bag. Often, for efficient loading, it is desired to seal multiple items in a single bag. However, disadvantages include that more items in a bag means more time required to consume the contents once opened, as well as in some cases an undesirably large area footprint of the sealed bag.
A need therefore exists for a packaging apparatus that facilitates sealing multiple food items within one bag, while limiting the area footprint of the sealed bag and/or providing a way to maintain the freshness of food items that are not the first to be consumed when the sealed bag is opened.